


Let's Be Adventurous

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aron is a little shit, Bottom!Jonghyun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subways, cross-dressing, public fingering, slight mention of knife kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Jonghyun and Aron make plans for a little bit of an adventurous sexcapades on the subway with Jonghyun dressed in a skirt. Everything goes as planned and when Jonghyun finally gets home he gets what he wants from Aron.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Let's Be Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I knew a lot of people wanted Jron and I had this idea so... yeah... enjoy the filth i guess? the knife kink is only in it for a moment, i Really don't know it came from but it happened. so i left it. lol

Jonghyun wasn’t sure about this as the two of them left the bathroom; Aron smacking at Jonghyun’s skirt with a cackle as it was stuck in his jockstrap underwear to keep his ass accessible for Aron but not have his dick exposed or standing proud when Aron starts to finger him. As they wait for the subway; Aron’s hugging him from behind. Kissing his cheek and neck on occasion asking if he’s okay and ready for what they’re about to try for the first time. Jonghyun nods and smiles at him, promising he’s fine.

“We’ll find a spot by the door. It’s more hidden but still public.” Aron nods and kisses him before the subway shows up. Getting on, they cross to stand by the door on the opposite side, waiting till they close to have Aron lean against it a bit as Jonghyun takes out his phone and plays some games once they start going again. Biting his lip to keep from moaning when he feels Aron’s fingers press up into him again. Aron on his own phone as he continues to finger Jonghyun who has now moved himself just slightly to allow more access to his ass. Jonghyun covering his mouth slightly as he puts his phone back in his pocket. He can’t handle this. White knuckling the bar beside him as he pushes back, Aron chuckling as he starts fingering him more; grazing his prostate as he leans forward to whisper to him.

“You’re lucky the train is noisy. Everyone would hear the noises your ass is making trying to suck my fingers back in.” Jonghyun whimpers and pushes back, looking at him over his shoulder.

“You’re an asshole.” Aron raises an eyebrow and presses against his prostate harshly, laughing when he tenses and yelps. A few people nearby looking over as they settle down. Aron slipping his fingers out to simply rub at his ass and squeeze a few times before plunging his fingers back into his boyfriend. Jonghyun gasping and biting his lip to keep quiet; Aron working him up to three fingers as the time goes by, Jonghyun glancing down at the front of him, never happier for his underwear keeping his very hard erection hidden. He hates it at the same time though. Wanting to rub against something or allow Aron to rub him as well but he _can’t_ they’d risk definitely getting caught then. Even now, they’re not sure if anyone has noticed but they’ve not said anything, nor do they see cameras on them or people even looking their way. Jonghyun kind of likes it, the feeling he could get caught by someone here. He feels Aron graze over his prostate again and glares back at him as Aron continues to just scroll on his phone when his stop is announced overhead. When the doors open, Aron takes his fingers out of Jonghyun instantly and winks at him when he catches Jonghyun’s expression. Waving to him with the same hand, the light glinting off the lube still stuck to his fingers. Jonghyun glares and flips him off; He knows this was their plan but he kind of hates it now, stepping side to side a bit once the doors shut to try and get rid of the empty feeling. His ass open as Aron managed to get him up to three fingers before simply just fucking him with the three; now he was horny, hard as hell and gaping open. He kind of feels like hiding in the corner and fingering himself but his stop is next, and he has to meet Aron back at home. If he shows up with his fingers even a little wet Aron would never let him live it down. As he gets off the subway, he curses Aron more, his legs like jello and his knees all wobbly as he walks the few blocks home. After punching in the code, he pushes the door shut and stumbles over his feet seeing Aron, naked and legs spread open, on the couch slowly stroking himself with the hand he was fingering Jonghyun with on the subway. Blinking at him, he toes off his shoes, takes off the wig, dropping it on the floor and goes over to him, straddling his lap as Aron smirks at him; both his arms spread back over the couch.

“You’re an absolute bastard.” Aron laughs and flips up his skirt a little, smiling at his boyfriend still hovering over his lap.

“I am, but are you going to ride me, or can you get off me so I can jerk myself off.” Jonghyun glares at him and sinks down on his dick, both of them moaning out loudly as Jonghyun tenses around him before riding him. Bouncing himself easily on the couch as he goes, leaning back to rest his hands on Aron’s knees as he gasps and moans; eyes shut when he suddenly feels Aron moving about, leaning slightly towards where Jonghyun saw his clothes when he hears a click. Peeking his eyes open as he continues to ride him and taking a shape inhale. Aron using a pocketknife to slice his underwear off; Jonghyun watching hypnotized by it before he flips it back closed and tosses it onto his clothes again, Jonghyun underwear tugged off him, now sliced off, as Aron looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Discovering something about yourself, are we?” Jonghyun feels his face burn, something he doesn’t feel that often, at the question.

“Maybe.” Aron leans over and grabs it again with a smirk, switching it open as he presses the tip against the waistband of the skirt. Jonghyun no longer moving, just holding Aron inside him as the other holds the knife near his stomach. Aron can feel him clenching and see his pupils become more blown wide as he watches it. Slicing into the waistband just a bit before he moves it towards his shirt and flips it shut, tossing it back.

“Another time.” He kisses Jonghyun deeply and Jonghyun moans against his mouth, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he begins to ride him again. Aron leaning back as they make out, thrust his hips upwards just a bit to meet Jonghyun when he comes down. Eventually, Aron stands, holding Jonghyun to him before he lays him on the couch and fucks into him quickly; Jonghyun gripping the cushion of the couch as he cries out and cums. The extra force from the other just what he needed to get off; the skirt soiled by his cum as he catches his breath. Aron continuing to fuck into him, grunting once at the fact Jonghyun’s staring him down with his sharp gaze as he clenches and unclenches around him and then _smirks_ when he feels and _sees_ Aron go over the edge; thrusting into him once more before he catches his breath as well; resting his head against Jonghyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun threading his fingers through Aron’s hair with a smile.

“That was fun. Maybe next time we share a seat and you can fuck me in public.” Aron laughs and nods.

“Maybe use a route we don’t use as often.” Jonghyun nods in agreement.

“The time after, we’re putting _you_ in the skirt.” Aron laughs and pulls out of Jonghyun carefully before shaking his head.

“Not happening. I can’t pull that off like you can.” Jonghyun glares at him.

“That wig was horrid, Aron. You’re getting something done to you in public.”

“I’ll take a blowjob at a fancy restaurant.” Jonghyun pauses in going to the bathroom to clean up, thinking about it for a moment.

“The fancy ones with the tablecloths?”

“Exactly.” Jonghyun narrows his eyes and says _maybe_. Before going to clean up and shower. Aron joining him for absolutely no more sex as Jonghyun’s exhausted from the subway, walk home and the sex on the couch. Once cleaned up, Aron dries off entirely and flops on their bed entirely naked still. Jonghyun laughing before laying across his back and yawning. Kissing his shoulder blades as he flails his arms about.

“Hold still you weirdo, I wanna sleep.” Aron stops flailing about and smiles into his pillow as he realizes Jonghyun is naked as well. They lay there on top of the blankets before Aron mumbles he’s cold and they both move to under the blankets; Jonghyun snuggled up against Aron’s front, his head tucked under Aron’s chin on purpose.

“You still have to wear the skirt at least once in the house. I wanna fuck you in it, too.” Jonghyun tells him before they sleep. Aron mumbling his agreement and kisses his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> \- **this is a new account, please make sure you still follow it if you did before!!**  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
